indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Pink Floyd
| Откуда = Лондон, Англия | Страна = Великобритания | Жанры = * спэйс-рок }} | Лейбл = EMI | Другое название = The Pink Floyd Sound | Состав = | Бывшие_участники = Сид Барретт Роджер Уотерс Дэвид Гилмор Ричард Райт Ник Мейсон |Другие проекты = Stars }} Pink Floyd ( Пинк Флойд // Большой энциклопедический словарьПинк Флойд // Современный толковый словарь, БСЭ. 2003) — британская рок-группа, знаменитая своими философскими текстами, акустическими экспериментами, новшествами в оформлении альбомов и грандиозными шоу. Является одной из наиболее влиятельных и успешных групп в рок-музыке — 74,5 млн проданных альбомов в США (седьмое место)RIAA — Top Selling Artists , в мире же было продано около 300 млн (не считая сольных работ)Pink Floyd founder Syd Barrett dies at home — Times Online.. Группа была основана в 1965 году однокурсниками по архитектурному факультету лондонского политехнического института (Regent Str. Polytechnic) Ричардом Райтом (клавишные, вокал), Роджером Уотерсом (бас-гитара, вокал), Ником Мейсоном (ударные) и их кембриджским другом Сидом Барреттом (вокал, гитара). Первоначальное название — «The Pink Floyd Sound», в 1966 году последнее слово из названия было отброшено. Лидером группы и автором большинства песен в то время являлся Сид Барретт. В начале 1967 года группа выпустила свои первые синглы, а в августе того же года — свой первый студийный альбом The Piper at the Gates of Dawn, ставший классикой психоделического рока. В 1968 году к четвёрке присоединился гитарист Дэвид Гилмор и заменил Барретта, который страдал от наркотической зависимости, из-за чего часто срывал записи и концерты. После ухода Барретта доминирующими фигурами в группе вначале стали бас-гитарист Роджер Уотерс и клавишник Ричард Райт, но со временем Райт уступил позиции Гилмору. В период 1968—1972 гг. группой были выпущены шесть долгоиграющих альбомов (два из которых содержат музыку к фильмам). В 1973 году Pink Floyd выпустили свой самый успешный альбом The Dark Side of the Moon, сразу сделавший её явлением мирового масштаба. За ним последовали альбомы Wish You Were Here (1975) и Animals (1977), ещё больше увеличившие мировую известность группы. В это время автором текстов почти всех песен становится Уотерс. С каждым новым альбомом он закреплял свое лидерство в группе, постепенно придя к единоначалию. Уотерс является автором концепции и автором большинства композиций концептуального альбома группы The Wall (1979). Такое положение дел вызывало недовольство со стороны других участников группы, что повлекло уход из группы Уотерса. Последней работой группы в составе Гилмор-Мейсон-Уотерс стал альбом The Final Cut, выпущенный в марте 1983 года. После этого группа Pink Floyd прекратила активную работу, а её участники занялись своими сольными проектами и сотрудничеством с другими музыкантами. В 1986 году, после череды судебных разбирательств, Гилмору удалось возродить Pink Floyd сначала в составе Гилмор-Мейсон, затем к ним присоединился Райт. В 1987 году был выпущен альбом A Momentary Lapse of Reason, автором большинства композиций которого стал Гилмор. После записи альбома группа отправилась в мировое турне, по итогам которого был выпущен двойной концертный альбом Delicate Sound of Thunder. В 1994 году этим же составом был выпущен альбом The Division Bell, за которым последовал концертный тур и новый большой перерыв в творчестве группы. Этот период творчества группы был неоднозначно воспринят как музыкальными критиками, так и поклонниками «классического» Pink Floyd. В сентябре 2008 года скончался Ричард Райт. В 2014 году вышел последний студийный альбом группы The Endless River, основанный на студийных записях 1993—1994 годов, сделанных при участии Райта. После этого группа Pink Floyd официально прекратила свое существование. Название Название Pink Floyd возникло после ряда переименований групп Sigma 6, T-Set, Meggadeaths, The Screaming Abdabs и The Abdabs. Вначале группа именовалась The Pink Floyd Sound, и только затем просто The Pink Floyd в честь двух блюзовых музыкантов из Северной и Южной Каролины — ( ) и ( )Pink Floyd. У врат психоделического рассветаПинк и Флойд, которые дали имя Pink Floyd>. Определённый артикль «The» был отброшен из названия только после 1970 г. (см., напр., обложку пластинки с музыкой к «Забриски-пойнт»). История Формирование (1963—1964) Ник Мейсон и Роджер Уотерс познакомились в университете Вестминстера в Лондоне, где оба учились на факультете архитектуры. Они начали играть вместе в группе, сформированной Китом Ноблом и Кливом Меткалфом. Позже к ним присоединился Ричард Райт, и секстет был назван Sigma 6. Девушка Райта — Джульетта Гейл — была частой гостьей на репетициях группы. Роджер Уотерс, прежде чем перейти на бас-гитару, играл на ритм-гитаре. Sigma 6 играла песни группы The Searchers и материал, написанный студентом Кеном Чэпменом, который стал менеджером группы и автором песен. В сентябре 1963 года Мейсон и Уотерс переехали на более дешёвую квартиру на Стэнхоп Гарденс, владельцем которой был преподаватель университета — Майк Леонард. Леонард помогал молодой группе в репетициях. Sigma 6 использовала эту квартиру для своих репетиций. Позже Мейсон выехал из квартиры, а его комнату занял новый гитарист Боб Клоуз. На протяжении выступлений название группы неоднократно менялось. Вскоре Меткалф и Нобл покинули состав группы. Осенью 1963 года в Лондон приезжает давний друг Роджера, семнадцатилетний Сид Барретт. Уотерс и Барретт были приятелями с детства (Уотерс часто навещал Барретта в доме его матери). Барретт присоединился к составу Tea Set в 1964-м году и поселился у Уотерса и Клоуза. Период с Сидом Барреттом (1964—1968) The Pink Floyd Sound После ухода Нобла и Меткалфа Tea Set лишился вокалистов. Испытывая сильный недостаток в вокале, Клоуз познакомил группу с Крисом Деннисом. Под предводительством Денниса Tea Set сменило название на The Pink Floyd Sound, в честь двух блюзовых музыкантов, записи которых Барретт держал в собственной коллекции — Пинка Андерсона и Флойда Каунсила. Баррет переименовал группу, поскольку на одном из выступлений он выяснил, что на нём присутствовала группа, которая тоже носила название Tea Set. Сам Деннис позже уехал в Бахрейн, назначив Сида Барретта фронтменом группы. Первый визит на студию звукозаписи произошёл в декабре 1964 года. Члены группы попали в студию благодаря связям Райта. Его друг работал в студии на Вэст Нампстиде и использовал перерыв для записи нескольких сетов The Pink Floyd Sound. Во время их сессий были записаны четыре песни, которые стали первыми демозаписями группы, и включали в себя кавер на классическую ритм-н-блюзовую композицию «I’m A King Bee» и три песни сочиненных Сидом Барреттом: «Butterfly», «Lucy Leave» и «Double O Bo». Затем The Pink Floyd Sound стали постоянными гостями в лондонском Каунтдаун Клаб, где отыгрывали по 90 минут с позднего вечера до раннего утра. Также группа была приглашена на телепередачу «Ready Steady Go!», которая искала молодые таланты. Боб Клоуз покинул группу в 1965-м году, а лид-гитаристом и вокалистом группы стал Сид Барретт. The Pink Floyd Sound продолжали играть в клубах преимущественно ритм-н-блюзовые композиции. На одном из таких выступлений в марте 1966 года их заметил Питер Дженнер. Дженнер, лектор в лондонской школе экономики и политических наук, был восхищён акустическими эффектами, созданными Барреттом и Райтом во время их выступления, и совместно со своим другом Эндрю Кингом стал менеджером группы. Именно в это время группа стала экспериментировать в музыке и со своими выступлениями. Под предводительством Дженнера группа начала выступать на лондонских подпольных концертах в таких клубах как UFO, а продюсеры группы организовали менеджерскую компанию для рок-групп под названием Blackhill Enterprises. В течение 1966 года сотрудничество The Pink Floyd Sound и Blackhill Enterprises превратилось в полноценное партнерство, каждый участник которого владел шестой частью предприятия. В это же время, по совету Дженнера, группа убрала слово «Sound» из названия, превратившись в «Pink Floyd». К октябрю 1966 года записи группы пополнились ещё несколькими сетами собственных песен. Первые записи Первая профессиональная запись была сделана на фирме Polydor в январе 1967 года, это были композиции «Arnold Layne» и «Interstellar Overdrive». Однако почти сразу группа подписала контракт с EMI, и первые синглы вышли уже на EMI. 11 марта 1967 вышел сингл «Arnold Layne/Candy and a Currant Bun», достигший 20-го места в чартах. Однако воспроизведение на радио песни «Arnold Layne» было вскоре запрещено из-за текста: он содержал рассказ о трансвестите по имени Арнольд Лейн, который ночью при свете луны похищал с верёвок женское белье, а потом перед зеркалом наряжался в похищенное. Композиция «Candy And A Currant Bun» первоначально называлась «Let’s Roll Another One» («Давай скрутим ещё по одной»), но текст с явными намёками на употребление наркотиков пришлось срочно изменить. 16 июня вышел второй сингл «See Emily Play / The Scarecrow». Впоследствии ранние синглы группы, сочиненные Барреттом, были изданы на альбомах The Best of the Pink Floyd (1970), Relics (1971), Masters of Rock (1974). The Piper at the Gates of Dawn Изданный в августе 1967 года дебютный альбом группы The Piper at the Gates of Dawn (распространён некорректный перевод названия альбома — «Волынщик у врат зари», хотя на самом деле это название главы из любимой книги Сида «Ветер в ивах» Кеннета Грэма, где «The Piper» — это, конечно, никакой не «волынщик», а бог Пан, играющий на свирели, в переводе Ирины Токмаковой — «Свирель у порога зари») считается лучшим примером английской психоделической музыкиРецензия альбома The Piper at the Gates of Dawn на AllMusic.com. Треки с этой пластинки демонстрируют музыкальную смесь — от авангардной «Interstellar Overdrive» («Межпланетная езда на повышенной передаче») до причудливой «Scarecrow» («Пугало»), меланхоличной песни, написанной под вдохновением от сельских ландшафтов, окружавших Кембридж. Альбом был успешен и стал шестым в британских чартахPink Floyd & Co. Discography — Piper At The Gates of Dawn Album . Однако не все участники группы выдержали бремя свалившегося на них успеха. Употребление наркотиков и постоянные выступления сломали лидера группы Сида Барретта. Его поведение становилось всё более невыносимым, нервные срывы и психозы повторялись всё чаще, выводя из себя остальных членов группы (особенно Роджера). Неоднократно бывало, что Сид просто «выключался», «уходил в себя» прямо на концерте. В январе 1968 года к группе присоединился давний знакомый Роджера и Сида гитарист Дэвид Гилмор, чтобы заменить Барретта. Тем не менее планировалось, что Сид, хотя и не будет выступать, продолжит писать песни для группы. К сожалению, из этой затеи ничего не вышло. В апреле 1968 года «отставка» Барретта была формализована, но Дженнер и Кинг решили остаться с ним. Шестистороннее предприятие «Blackhill Enterprises» прекратило свою деятельность. После ухода из группы Сид выпустил два сольных альбома, а затем вернулся в Кембридж к матери и стал вести отшельнический образ жизни вплоть до смерти от рака поджелудочной железы в 2006 году. A Saucerful of Secrets Несмотря на то, что Барретт написал бо́льшую часть материала для первого альбома, на второй альбом A Saucerful of Secrets («Блюдце, полное секретов»), вышедший в июне 1968 года, попала лишь одна песня, сочинённая им, — «Jugband Blues» («Блюз для шумового оркестра»). A Saucerful of Secrets занял девятое место в Великобритании#Pink Floyd & Co. — A Saucerful of Secrets . Без Барретта (1969—1972) More, Ummagumma В 1969 году группой был написан саундтрек к фильму «More» режиссёра Барбета Шрёдера, который был выпущен в июле этого года отдельным диском (More). В октябре этого же года вышел альбом Ummagumma, частично записанный в Бирмингеме, частично в Манчестере. Это был двойной альбом, первый диск которого был первой (и на почти двадцать лет единственной официальной) записью живого выступления группы, а второй был поровну поделён на четыре части, по числу участников группыЭнди Маббетт «Полный путеводитель по музыке Pink Floyd». Аммагамма. Альбом стал высшим достижением группы на тот момент. Он занял пятую позицию в британском чарте и попал в хит-лист в США на семидесятое место. thumb|left|200px|Роджер Уотерс, 1970 год Atom Heart Mother В октябре 1970 года появился альбом Atom Heart Mother и занял первую строчку в чарте Великобритании . Группа росла в музыкальном плане, и теперь для реализации идей понадобился хор и симфонический оркестр. Усложнённая аранжировка потребовала привлечения специалиста со стороны, которым стал Рон Гисин (Ron Geesin). Он написал вступление к заглавной композиции, а также оркестровку альбома. Meddle Год спустя, в 1971 году, вышел Meddle («Вмешательство»), схожий с предыдущим альбомом Atom Heart Mother по структуре (но не по музыкальному содержанию): одну сторону пластинки заняли короткие песни и одна инструментальная пьеса, вторую — развёрнутая многочастная сюита, 23-минутная «эпическая звуковая поэма» (как её назвал Уотерс) под названием «Echoes» («Эхо»), где группа впервые использовала 16-дорожечные магнитофоны взамен четырёхканальной и восьмиканальной аппаратуры, которая применялась на Atom Heart Mother, а также синтезатор VCS3. Альбом включал помимо «Echoes» инструментальную композицию «One of These Days» — концертную классику «Пинк Флойд», где барабанщик Ник Мейсон сильно искажённым через вокодер голосом произносит единственную фразу «Как-нибудь на днях я искрошу тебя на мелкие кусочки» («One of these days, I’m going to cut you into little pieces»)http://pink-floyd.ru/albums/meddle/one_of_these_days.html Статья о песне на Pink-Floyd.ru, блюз «Seamus» (Шеймус — кличка собаки), сопровождающийся воем русской борзой, и песни «A Pillow of Winds» ,"Fearless" и «San Tropez». Meddle занял третье место в британском хит-параде. Obscured by Clouds Менее известный альбом группы был выпущен в 1972 году под названием Obscured by Clouds («Скрытая облаками»), как саундтрек к фильму Барбета Шрёдера «La Vallee» («Долина»). Альбом является одним из самых любимых у Ника Мейсона. Всего лишь 46-е место в «Топ 50» США и шестое место у себя дома. Этот альбом вплоть до A Momentary Lapse of Reason останется последним альбомом группы с текстовым вкладом Гилмора. Пик успеха (1973—1982) The Dark Side of the Moon Альбом 1973 года The Dark Side of the Moon («Тёмная сторона Луны») стал звёздным часом для группы. Это была концептуальная запись — не просто собрание песен на одном диске, а работа, проникнутая единой, связующей идеей давления современного мира на психику человекаРецензия Томаса Эрлвейна на allmusic.com. Идея была мощным катализатором творчества группы. thumb|250px|Pink Floyd на концерте в 1973 году Совместно её члены составили список тем, раскрываемых в альбоме: композиция «On The Run» («На бегу») рассказывала о паранойе; «Time» («Время») описывала приближение старости и бессмысленную трату жизни; «The Great Gig in the Sky» («Шоу на небесах», первоначально называлась «Mortality Sequence» — «Смертная череда») повествует о смерти и религии; «Money» рассказывает о деньгах, которые приходят со славой и овладевают человеком; «Us And Them» («Мы и они») говорит о конфликтах внутри общества; «Brain Damage» посвящена безумию. Благодаря использованию нового 16-дорожечного звукозаписывающего оборудования на студии «Abbey Road», почти девяти месяцам, ушедшим на запись, и стараниям звукоинженера Алана Парсонса, альбом получился беспрецедентным и вошёл в сокровищницу звукозаписи всех времён. Сингл «Money» попал в двадцатку хит-парада в США, а альбом стал № 1 (в Великобритании только № 2) и оставался в «Топ 200» США на протяжении 741 недели, включая 591 неделю с 1973 по 1988 годы последовательно, и несколько раз попадая на первое место. Альбом побил множество рекордов, и стал одним из самых продаваемых альбомов всех времёнСписок лучших 500 альбомов всех времён Rolling Stones. Wish You Were Here Wish You Were Here («Жаль, что тебя здесь нет») был выпущен в 1975 году и заглавной темой в нём стало отчуждение. Вдобавок к заглавной песне, ставшей классикой Pink Floyd, альбом включает горячо принятый критикойWish You Were Here — Blender 26-минутный трек «Shine On You Crazy Diamond» («Сияй, безумный бриллиант»), как и заглавная песня, посвящённый Сиду Баррету и его психическому распаду. Сам Барретт, располневший и стриженный наголо, неожиданно появился в лондонской студии Эбби Роуд (Abbey Road), где группа записывала альбом, посвящённый ему, произведя сильнейшее впечатление на участников Pink Floyd . Кроме того, в альбом вошли «Welcome to the Machine» («Добро пожаловать в систему») и «Have a Cigar» («Сигару?»), посвящённые бездушным нравам дельцов шоу-бизнеса. Альбом стал первым в Великобритании и в Америке. В 1995 году Гилмор и Райт назвали этот альбом своим любимым альбомом Пинк Флойд. Отыграв большинство композиций альбома ещё до его выхода в ходе концертов в Америке и Великобритании, Pink Floyd не поехали в турне в его поддержку, взяв полугодовой перерыв . Animals thumb|220px|Дэвид Гилмор, 1977 год Ко времени выхода альбома Animals («Животные») в январе 1977 года музыка группы стала подвергаться всё более интенсивной критике со стороны нарождающегося направления панк-рока за чрезмерную «слабохарактерность» и надменность, ухода от простоты раннего рок-н-ролла. Это в значительной степени концептуально-текстовая работа со значительным влиянием Роджера Уотерса как автора текстов. Кроме того, в этом альбоме наметились тенденции использования Уотерсом акустики и бытовых звуков в качестве музыкальных элементов, столь характерных для сольных работ басиста Pink Floyd впоследствии. Альбом содержал три длинные основные песни и две короткие, дополняющие их содержание. Концепция альбома была близка смыслу книги Джорджа Оруэлла «Скотный двор» . В альбоме образы собак, свиней и овец используются как метафоры для описания или обличения членов современного общества. В музыке Animals значительно чаще используются гитары, чем в записях с предыдущих альбомов, что, возможно, связано с возрастающим напряжением между Уотерсом и Райтом, который не внёс большого вклада в альбом. The Wall Рок-опера The Wall («Стена») была создана при ярко выраженном доминировании Уотерса (единственного, кто предложил конкретные темы для альбома группы ), однако и при значительном влиянии Дэвида Гилмора, а также известного продюсера из Канады Боба Эзрина. Эта работа вновь получила восторженный приём у фанатов, хотя здесь наметился отчётливый уход от привычной стилистики группы (около половины материала стало предпосылкой к сольному стилю Уотерса). Сингл из этого альбома — «Another Brick in the Wall, Part II» («Ещё один кирпич в стене, часть 2»), затрагивающий проблемы педагогики и образования, — попал на первое место в рождественском чарте синглов в Великобритании и впоследствии стал материалом для кавер-версий и ремиксов. Вдобавок к третьему месту в Великобритании, The Wall 15 недель в течение 1980 года находился в американском хит-параде. Альбом стал очень дорогим в процессе написания и принёс очень много расходов из-за проведения масштабных шоу; к этому добавлялась финансовая катастрофа Floyd: совладелец инвестиционной компании Norton Warburg Эндрю Уорбург вложил миллионы группы в ряд сомнительных и неудачных проектов и при этом совершенно не занимался налоговыми вопросами, в результате чего группе пришлось в срочном порядке эмигрировать во Францию . Но продажи пластинок вывели Pink Floyd из финансового кризисаЭнди Маббетт, «Полный путеводитель по музыке Pink Floyd». В период работы над альбомом Уотерс расширил своё влияние и укрепил свою руководящую роль в деятельности группы, порождая в ней постоянные конфликты: «Если у кого-нибудь появлялась неплохая идея, я мог её одобрить и даже использовать. Но у нас был только один лидер — я» . Например, он пытался склонить членов группы уволить Ричарда Райта, который практически не принимал участия в работе над альбомом. Райт в конце концов принял участие в концертах, за фиксированное вознаграждение. По иронии судьбы Ричард стал единственным, кто сумел заработать какие-то деньги на этих концертах, так как остальные члены группы были вынуждены покрывать непомерные расходы на шоу «The Wall» . Уотерс выдворил Боба Эзрина из лагеря шоу «Пинк Флойд» после того, как Эзрин неосторожно поговорил с другом-журналистом о сюрпризах шоу. «Стена» оставалась в списке альбомов-бестселлеров на протяжении 14 лет. В 1982 году на экраны вышел полнометражный фильм на основе альбома — «Pink Floyd The Wall». В главной роли рок-звезды «Пинка» снялся основатель группы Boomtown Rats и будущий организатор фестивалей Live Aid и Live 8 — Боб Гелдоф (Bob Geldof). Сценарий фильма был написан Уотерсом, режиссёром стал Алан Паркер, а анимация была создана известным мультипликатором Джеральдом Скарфом (Gerald Scarfe). Фильм можно назвать провокационным, так как одной из основных идей был протест против устоявшихся идеалов и английской страсти к порядку. Также фильм являлся определённым манифестом в защиту рокеров. В фильме «Стена» прямо не показывается ни одна из проблем. Весь фильм соткан из аллегорий и символов, например, безликие подростки, которые один за другим падают в мясорубку и превращаются в однородную массу. Известный американский кинокритик Роджер Эберт признал этот фильм величайшим. Клипы из этой ленты были цензурированы во время трансляций по американскому MTV. Создание фильма сопровождалось дальнейшим ухудшением отношений между двумя наиболее сильными личностями группы: Уотерсом и Гилмором. Последние альбомы и распад группы (1983—1994) The Final Cut '' В 1982 году Уотерс предложил новый музыкальный проект с рабочим названием ''Spare Bricks, первоначально задуманный как саундтрек к Pink Floyd — The Wall . С началом Фолклендской войны, Уотерс изменил направление и начал писать новый материал . В 1983 году появился альбом The Final Cut («Окончательный монтаж» или «Смертельная рана») с подзаголовком «Реквием послевоенной мечте Роджера Уотерса, исполненный Пинк Флойд». Более мрачный, чем «Стена», этот альбом пересматривает многие её темы, а также обращает внимание на проблемы, которые как были актуальными, так и остаются по сей день. Сюда вошли недовольство и злость Уотерса на то, что Британия участвует в Фолклендском конфликте — композиция «The Fletcher Memorial Home» («Мемориальный дом Флетчера»), где Флетчер — отец Уотерса — Эрик Флетчер Уотерс. Тема трека «Two Suns in the Sunset» («Два солнца на закате») — страх перед ядерной войной. Отсутствие Райта при записи альбома привели к некоторому недостатку клавишных эффектов, характерных для предыдущих работ «Пинк Флойд», хотя приглашённые музыканты Майкл Кэймен (фортепиано и фисгармония) и Энди Боун (Andy Bown) внесли некоторый вклад как клавишники. Среди музыкантов, принимавших участие в записи «The Final Cut», отметился тенор-саксофонист Рафаэль Рэйвенскрофт (Raphael Ravenscroft). Несмотря на противоречивые отзывы об этом альбоме, The Final Cut имел успех (№ 1 в Великобритании и № 6 в США), и вскоре после выхода стал «платиновым». Наиболее хитовыми композициями по версии радиостанций были «Gunner’s Dream» («Сон Артиллериста») и «Not Now John» («Не сейчас, Джон»). Трения между Уотерсом и Гилмором в период записи альбома были настолько сильными, что они никогда не появлялись в звукозаписывающей студии одновременно. С этим альбомом группа не ездила с концертами. Вскоре Уотерс официально объявил об уходе из группы. После альбома The Final Cut члены группы пошли каждый по собственному пути, выпуская сольные альбомы вплоть до 1986 года, когда Гилмор и Мейсон начали воссоздавать «Пинк Флойд». Это породило жаркие юридические споры с Роджером Уотерсом , который после ухода из группы в 1985 году решил, что без него группа существовать всё равно не сможет. Лишь к концу 1987 года стороны пришли к соглашению — Уотерс признал право Гилмора и Мейсона на название «Pink Floyd», а те уступили ему права на концепцию «The Wall» и альбом The Final Cut. A Momentary Lapse of Reason, The Division Bell В результате группа под руководством Дэвида Гилмора вернулась в студию совместно с продюсером Бобом Эзрином. Во время работы над новым альбомом группы под названием A Momentary Lapse of Reason («Кратковременная потеря рассудка», № 3 и в Великобритании, и в США) к коллективу вновь присоединился Ричард Райт, вначале как сессионный музыкант с еженедельной оплатой его работы, затем как полноценный участник вплоть до 1994 года. В 1989 году группа прибыла в СССР, дав пять концертов подряд в московском спорткомплексе «Олимпийский». До этого несколько лет группа фигурировала в списке «исполнителей, в репертуаре которых содержатся идейно вредные произведения» (за песню «Get Your Filthy Hands Off My Desert», где содержалось «извращение внешней политики СССР») . В 1994 году вышел студийный альбом Pink Floyd The Division Bell («Колокол отчуждения», № 1 в Великобритании и США). Все члены группы выпустили собственные сольные альбомы, достигшие различных уровней популярности и коммерческого успеха. Amused to Death («Доразвлекались до смерти») Роджера Уотерса был принят публикой наиболее тепло, но всё-таки был встречен неоднозначными отзывами критиковЭнди Маббетт «Полный путеводитель по музыке Pink Floyd». Поздняя деятельность группы После записи и издания альбома The Division Bell с 1994 по 2015 годы участники «Пинк Флойд» не выпускали студийных материалов, ограничившись изданием сборников, бокс-сетов и концертных записей, а также юбилейным переизданием альбомов. В число этих записей входят: * концертный альбом 1995 года P*U*L*S*E; * концертная запись «Стены», скомпилированная из выступлений 1980 и 1981 годов и выпущенная под названием Is There Anybody out There? The Wall Live 1980—81 в 2000 году; * двойной сборник 2001 года, содержащий наиболее значимые хиты группы, Echoes: The Best of Pink Floyd; в составлении сборника формально приняли участие все члены группы; Echoes вызвал множество споров из-за последовательности песен, которая, по мнению Роджера Уотерса, не соответствует логике; * переиздание Dark Side of the Moon в 2003 году, посвящённое 30-летнему юбилею альбома (перемикшированное Джеймсом Гатри в SACD); * переиздание The Final Cut в 2004 году с добавлением сингла «When the Tigers Broke Free»; * переиздание дебютного альбома группы The Piper at the Gates of Dawn в моно- и стереовариантах, дополненное песнями, некоторые из которых нигде раньше не издавались; * юбилейный бокс-сет Oh, By the Way, выпущенный в 2010 году, который включил в себя репродукции всех студийных альбомов группы в виде мини-винилов; * юбилейный бокс-сет Discovery, включающий в себя расширенные издания студийных альбомов; * сборник ранних неизданных композиций 1965: Their First Recordings, изданный в 2015 году; Кроме этого, музыканты группы занимались сольными проектами. В частности, Ричард Райт выпустил в 1996 году альбом Broken China, а Дэвид Гилмор в ноябре 2002 года выпустил DVD своего сольного концерта David Gilmour in Concert, составленный из записей его выступлений в Королевском фестиваль-холле ( ) в Лондоне (Ричард Райт и Боб Гелдоф были приглашены на сцену как гости). Ник Мейсон написал биографическую книгу «Вдоль и поперек: Личная история Pink Floyd». Выступление на Live 8 (2005) thumb|250px|Выступление Pink Floyd на Live 8 [[2 июля 2005 года]] 2 июля 2005 года, на один вечер отбросив прошлые разногласия, «Пинк Флойд» в последний раз выступили в своём классическом составе (Уотерс, Гилмор, Мейсон, Райт) на всемирном шоу Live 8, посвящённом борьбе с нищетой. Это выступление на время увеличило в 13 с лишним раз продажи альбома Echoes: The Best of Pink Floyd . Гилмор пожертвовал все вырученные средства благотворительным фондам, что отражало цели концерта Live 8, сказав: Группа сыграла всего четыре песни: «Breathe» («Дыхание») (впервые в истории группы к этой композиции была добавлена миниатюра «Breathe Reprise», в оригинале являющаяся концептуальной добавкой к композиции «Time»), «Money» («Деньги»), «Wish You Were Here» («Жаль, что тебя здесь нет») и «Comfortably Numb» («Приятное оцепенение»), при этом фонограммой были проиграны трек «Speak to Me», открывающий альбом «The Dark Side of the Moon», за которым на альбоме как раз следовал «Breathe», а также звон монет и звуки кассового аппарата из «Money» и фрагменты радиопередач из «Wish You Were Here». После концерта Live 8 Pink Floyd было предложено 150 миллионов фунтов стерлингов за тур по США, но группа отклонила предложение . Позже Дэвид Гилмор признался, что, дав согласие на выступление на Live 8, он не позволил истории группы закончиться на «фальшивой ноте». Выступление на Арене O2 В мае 2011 года на Лондонской Арене O2 состоялись два концерта Роджера Уотерса «The Wall Live» и шесть «The Dark Side of the Moon Live». Во втором шоу, начиная со второго по очереди, во время исполнения песни «Comfortably Numb» к шоу присоединился Дэвид Гилмор, а к исполнению композиции «Outside the Wall» также присоединился и Ник Мейсон. Хотя полноценным выступлением Pink Floyd эти выступления назвать нельзя (особенно в связи с кончиной Ричарда Райта), музыканты смогли найти общий язык, чтобы сыграть вместе и на этот разRoger Waters + David Gilmour: Comfortably Numb, Live, O2 Arena 2011 на YoutubeRoger Waters, David Gilmour, Nick Mason and The Bleeding Heart Band: Outside The Wall, Live O2 Arena. The Endless River (2014) Сообщение о том, что новый альбом Pink Floyd выйдет в октябре 2014 года, появилось 5 июля этого же года. Альбом в итоге вышел 10 ноября и был основан на записях 1993—1994-x годов, то есть сделанных ещё при жизни и активном участии Ричарда Райта. Вместе со старыми дорожками троих участников группы в альбом попали и партии музыкантов, не принимавших участия в новых сессиях — Боба Эзрина, Джона Кэрина и Энтони Мура. Хотя в The Endless River соавторский тандем Гилмора и Райта сохранён и даже усилен вкладом Мейсона, успех альбома в значительной степени зависел от сопродюсеров группы. Последнее слово было за Дэвидом, но общая структура и даже некоторые смысловые идеи оформились благодаря вкладу Эндрю Джексона, Фила Манзанеры и Мартина Гловера (известного также как Йуф). Двое из них — давние спутники Pink Floyd: Джексон работал с группой с 1980 года в качестве звукоинженера, а Манзанера участвовал в записи композиции «One Slip». Альбом состоит из четырёх частей, в среднем по 13 минут каждая. Форма тетралогии не только отдаёт дань симфонической традиции, но и созвучна стилю Ричарда Райта с его четырёхчастной психоделической пьесой «Sysyphus» и концептуальным альбомом Broken China. Почти весь альбом состоит из инструментальных композиций, за исключением двух треков, лишь один из которых является песней — «Louder Than Words», который был издан Pink Floyd в формате сингла. В другом треке использован голос Стивена Хокинга, синтезированный компьютером. Ввиду отсутствия Ричарда Райта, тур или какие-либо концерты в поддержку новой работы не планировались. Тем не менее, Гилмор и Мейсон после записи «The Endless River» не прекратили творческого сотрудничестваНовый альбом Pink Floyd станет последним в истории группы // АиФ. Завершение работы (2015) 14 августа 2015 года Дэвид Гилмор объявил об окончательном роспуске группы. «Гастролировать и записываться без покойного Рика Райта для Pink Floyd просто немыслимо. Так что хватит. Группа изжила себя, да и я теперь буду свободен делать все, что захочу и как захочу», — объяснил своё решение ГилморДэвид Гилмор объявил о роспуске Pink Floyd — Лента.руDavid Gilmour confirms Pink Floyd is actually finished — Entertainment Weekly. Музыка Жанры Согласно Rolling Stone, «к 1967 году они развили явно психоделический звук, исполняя долгие, громкие композиции, которые затронули хард-рок, блюз, кантри, народную и электронную музыку» . Выпущенная в 1968 году песня «Careful with That Axe, Eugene» помогла гальванизировать их репутацию арт-рок-группы . Критики также описывают их как эйсид-рок-группу , экспериментальный рок , психоделический рок , нойз-рок , Протопанк . К концу 1960-х пресса начала маркировать их музыку прогрессивным роком . Гитарная работа Гилмора Музыкальный критик Алан ди Перна похвалил гитарную работу Гилмора, как являющуюся составным элементом звучания Pink Floyd . Rolling Stone поставил его на 14 место в списке «100 величайших гитаристов всех времён» и ди Перна описал его как самого важного гитариста 1970-х, называя его «недостающим звеном между Хендриксом и Ван Халеном». В 2006 году Гилмор прокомментировал свою технику игры: «Мои пальцы делают отличительный звук … они не очень быстры, но я думаю, что я мгновенно узнаваем». В 2006 году писатель Джимми Браун из Guitar World описал гитарный стиль Гилмора как «характеризующийся простыми, огромно звучащими рифами; бесстрашными, ритмически выверенными соло; и богатыми, окружающими связочными структурами» . Согласно Брауну, соло Гилмора на «Money», «Time» и «Comfortably Numb» «прорубает соединение как лазерный луч через туман» . Шоу «Пинк Флойд» thumb|250px|Концерт The Wall в Берлине, поставленный Уотерсом в 1990 году, был воссозданием оригинальной постановки 1980—1981 годов при участии приглашенных музыкантов «Пинк Флойд» известны, помимо прочего, своими невероятными представлениями, сочетающими визуальные эффекты и музыку, создавая шоу, в котором сами музыканты практически уходят на второй план. В ранний период творчества «Пинк Флойд» были практически первой группой, использующей специальную аппаратуру для светового шоу в своих представлениях — слайды и видеоклипы, проецируемые на большой круглый экран. Позже использовались лазеры, пиротехника, надувные шары и фигуры (наиболее заметной среди них является огромная надувная свинья, впервые появившаяся на обложке альбома Animals). Наиболее масштабное представление на сцене было связано с альбомом The Wall, где несколько сессионных музыкантов играли первую песню в резиновых масках (показывая, что члены группы неизвестны как отдельные личности); далее в процессе первой части шоу рабочие постепенно выстраивали между публикой и группой огромную стену из картонных коробок, на которую затем проецировались мультфильмы Джеральда Скарфа, а под конец выступления стена рушилась. Это шоу позже было воссоздано Уотерсом с помощью многих приглашённых музыкантов, включая Брайана Адамса, группу Scorpions и Вана Моррисона, в 1990 году среди руин Берлинской стены. Одним из участников шоу был духовой оркестр ЗГВ (Западной группы войск). Концерт был издан под названием «The Wall Live in Berlin». Начиная с 2010 года, Уотерс отправился в несколько одноимённых туров, где альбом визуально был представлен в сольном стиле Уотерса, но аранжировочно повторил наработки Pink Floyd 1980-81 годов. В рамках европейского тура The Wall 2011 года Уотерс выступил и в России: 23 апреля в Москве и 25 апреля в Санкт-Петербурге. Сцена шоу The Wall на концерте в СКК в Санкт-Петербурге была самой длинной среди всех арен тура — 130 метров. Окончание тура The Wall произошло 8 июля 2011 года на арене ОАКА в Афинах. Иллюстрации альбомов Неотъемлемой частью творчества группы для фанатов являются иллюстрации альбомов. Обложки альбомов и конверты грампластинок придают эмоциональный импульс для восприятия музыки с помощью яркого и осмысленного визуального ряда. На протяжении всего творчества группы этот аспект был в первую очередь подкреплён талантом фотографа и дизайнера Сторма Торгерсона (Storm Thorgerson) и его студией Hipgnosis. Достаточно упомянуть знаменитые изображения человека, пожимающего руку своего горящего двойника (Wish You Were Here) и призму с проходящим через неё светом (The Dark Side of the Moon). Торгерсон был вовлечён в создание дизайна всех альбомов, кроме The Piper at the Gates of Dawn (фото для обложки которого сделал фотограф Вик Сайн (Vic Singh), а задняя часть обложки оформлена рисунком Сида Барретта), The Wall (для дизайна которого группа наняла Джеральда Скарфа) и The Final Cut (дизайн обложки создавал сам Уотерс, используя фотографию, сделанную его зятем Вилли Кристи). Тематика текстов песен Отметив философскую лирику Уотерса, Rolling Stone описал Pink Floyd как «поставщиков отчетливого темного видения» . Автор Джер О’Нил Сербер написал: «их интересы — правда и иллюзия, жизнь и смерть, время и пространство, причинность и шанс, сострадание и безразличие» . Уотерс называл эмпатию центральной темой текстов Pink Floyd . Автор Джордж Рейш описал психоделический опус Meddle «Echoes» как «построенную вокруг центральной идеи подлинного общения, сочувствия и сотрудничества с другими» . Признание и влияние right|upright=.90|thumb|По часовой стрелке (от верхнего левого): Уотерс, Гилмор, Райт и Мейсон Pink Floyd являются одной из наиболее коммерчески успешных и влиятельных рок-групп всех времён . Они продали больше чем 250 миллионов записей во всем мире, включая 74,5 миллиона в Соединённых Штатах и 37,2 миллиона альбомов, проданных в США с 1991 года. В 2004 году MSNBC поместил Pink Floyd на 8-ю строчку в их списке «10 лучших рок-групп всех времён» . Rolling Stone поместил их на 51-ю строчку в их списке «100 величайших исполнителей всех времён» . Q назвал Pink Floyd самой лучшей группой всех времён . VH1 поместил их на 18 место в списке «100 величайших исполнителей всех времён» . Музыка Pink Floyd повлияла на многих исполнителей: Дэвид Боуи называет Барретта важнейшим источником вдохновения , а Эдж из U2 купил свою первую педаль дилэя после прослушивания вступительных аккордов гитарной партии в композиции «Dogs» с альбома Animals . Среди других групп, которые называют музыку Pink Floyd важным творческим стимулом, — Queen , Tool, Anathema, Radiohead, Kraftwerk, Queensrÿche, Nine Inch Nails, The Orb и The Smashing Pumpkins. Pink Floyd также оказал большое влияние на композиторов жанра эмбиент. Один из псевдонимов немецкого композитора Уве Шмидта — Atom Heart, что является отсылкой к альбому Atom Heart Mother. Пит Намлук и Клаус Шульце создали цикл альбомов под псевдонимом Dark side of the moog , который посвящён Роберту Мугу и его , при этом названия треков в альбомах являются отсылками к альбомам Pink Floyd, например «Wish You Were There» (Wish You Were Here), «A Saucerful of Ambience» (A Saucerful of Secrets), «The Final DAT» (The Final Cut) и т. п. Участники группы * Роджер Уотерс — бас-гитара, вокал, ритм-гитара (1965—1985, 2005) * Дэвид Гилмор — соло и ритм-гитара, вокал, бас-гитара, клавишные (1968—1995, 2005, 2013—2015) * Ник Мейсон — ударные, перкуссия (1965—1995, 2005, 2013—2015) * Ричард Райт — клавишные, вокал (1965—1979, 1987—1995, 2005; умер в 2008) * Сид Барретт — соло и ритм-гитара, вокал (1965—1968; умер в 2006) Дискография * The Piper at the Gates of Dawn (1967) * A Saucerful of Secrets (1968) * Music from the Film More (1969) * Ummagumma (1969) * Atom Heart Mother (1970) * Meddle (1971) * Obscured by Clouds (1972) * The Dark Side of the Moon (1973) * Wish You Were Here (1975) * Animals (1977) * The Wall (1979) * The Final Cut (1983) * A Momentary Lapse of Reason (1987) * The Division Bell (1994) * The Endless River (2014) Награды Грэмми * : «Лучшее инструментальное рок-исполнение» — «Marooned» Трибьют-группы * Brit Floyd («Британское Pink Floyd-трибьют-шоу»)Brit Floyd — The World’s Greatest Pink Floyd Tribute Show; * («Австралийское Pink Floyd-трибьют-шоу»)Австралийский Pink Floyd — скромно и со вкусом // segodnya.ua; * The Pink Floyd Show UK ; * Echoes («Израиль Pink Floyd-трибьют-шоу»)echoes.co.il; Интересные факты * В честь Pink Floyd был назван астероид — «19367 Pink Floyd», который был открыт 3 декабря 1997 года. * , так как советские космонавты взяли его на Союз ТМ-7. В честь этого факта в комплектацию юбилейного бокс-сета «Oh, By the Way» был включен постер с надписью «Still first in space» («Всё ещё первые в космосе»). * В 2013 году в честь группы был назван новый для науки вид ос-бетилид найденный в Новой Зеландии: Cephalonomia pinkfloydi. * В 2017 году в честь группы был назван новый для науки вид креветок Synalpheus pinkfloydiProg rock giants Pink Floyd honoured in naming of newly-discovered shrimp. Примечания Литература * * Мейсон, Ник. «Вдоль и поперек: Личная история Pink Floyd» Выпуск : 28 Октября 2004 г. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Ссылки ; Официальные сайты * Официальный сайт Pink Floyd * Официальный сайт Дэвида Гилмора * Официальный сайт Роджера Уотерса ; Англоязычные ресурсы * * Spare Bricks — Ежеквартальный фэнзин * George Starostin’s Reviews — Критический обзор творчества группы Георгия Старостина * Brain-Damage.co.uk — Известный британский сайт о группе * Pink Floyd Archives.com — Крупный сайт от автора энциклопедии Pink Floyd * The Pink Floyd Concert Database — Каталог концертов Pink Floyd * The Pink Floyd RoIO Database — Каталог бутлегов, выходивших на CD, LP и других носителях. ; Русскоязычные ресурсы * * Категория:Pink Floyd Категория:Рок-группы Великобритании Категория:Группы прогрессивного рока из Великобритании Категория:Группы психоделического рока из Великобритании Категория:Исполнители, возглавлявшие Billboard Hot 100 Категория:Исполнители, возглавлявшие Billboard 200 Категория:Исполнители, включённые в Зал славы рок-н-ролла Категория:Музыкальные коллективы, появившиеся в 1965 году Категория:Музыкальные коллективы, распавшиеся в 1995 году Категория:Музыкальные коллективы, распавшиеся в 2015 году Категория:Музыкальные коллективы 1960-х годов Категория:Музыкальные коллективы 1970-х годов Категория:Музыкальные коллективы 1980-х годов Категория:Музыкальные коллективы 1990-х годов Категория:Музыкальные коллективы 2000-х годов Категория:Музыкальные коллективы 2010-х годов Категория:Лауреаты премии «Грэмми» Категория:Квартеты Категория:Группы спейс-рока Категория:Исполнители EMI Records Категория:Исполнители Harvest Records Категория:Исполнители Capitol Records Категория:Группы арт-рока Категория:Джем-рок-группы Категория:Трио